Interdisciplinary activity is an integral part of modern biotechnological research and development efforts. In an attempt to engender interdisciplinary work involving investigators with quantitative scientific and engineering backgrounds, the NIH has solicited applications for the Mentored Quantitative Research Career Development Award. In response, this grant application proposes a career development plan for the Principal Investigator, Dr. James D. Sterling, involving both didactic and research development components. The plan will guide his career transition from mechanical engineering in combustion and aerospace applications to an independent research career in quantitative bioengineering for the applied life sciences. This application describes the combination of formal lectures at the Keck Graduate Institute of Applied Life Sciences, short courses at UCLA, professional conferences, and informal study that will be used to develop the necessary background in molecular biology and genomic and proteomic sciences. In addition, the planned research activity involving fundamental microfluidics process characterization and system-level design is presented. During the first several years, characterization of fundamental microfluidic phenomena as componentry for biochips will be performed. This will involve the development of various flow control methods and molecular separation methods. As this research progresses, the P1 and mentors will identify a focus area in which to develop a systems-level design for high-throughput biological sample processing, analysis and/or archiving. Thus, the P1 and the Mentors will share some resources and will work closely to ensure that the microfluidics research is performed in support of high-throughput gene/protein expression analysis. This plan provides a phased development effort that will prepare Dr. Sterling to compete for NIH support as an independent researcher or as a leading member of a multi-disciplinary research team.